Worst Timing
by 19Dianne94
Summary: Oliva and Fin have to go undercover for a few days, but something happens, sending Fin for a spiral.  All cops are trained to deliver babies.  Small showing of EO  Fin and olivia are just friends.  R&R!
1. 1  Softie

____

New story! It's not going to be to terribly long, but I hope its good! It was random inspiration, finished in one night. Please rate and review!

* * *

Olivia Benson sat at her desk filling out another file of paperwork. She hated desk duty, but being that she was three weeks away from her due date, she wasn't allowed to go out into the field. She wasn't really suppose to be at the squad, but really, who was going to stop her.

"Hey, Liv. Still here I see. And still pregnant." Fin said as he walked behind her to the coffee machine.

"Yeah definitely still pregnant. You should feel how much she is kicking. I swear, I'm ready for her to be out, but God, I'm terrified of the birth." Olivia said. She got up and went to lean on Fin's desk.

It was nice right now. Nobody was in the precinct. It was just her and Fin.

"Ooo! Can I feel her kick?" Fin said excitedly. Olivia laughed and nodded. Fin only showed his soft side when there wasn't anybody else around. Even Elliot hasn't seen it, and they've been partners for a year since her and Elliot got married. Olivia grabbed his hand and put it on the top of her stomach, smiling when Fin's face lit up when her little girl gave a strong kick. "You're going to do great Olivia. I mean seriously, labor isn't going to hurt. Otherwise so many women wouldn't do it." Olivia just laughed and shook her head.

Olivia and Fin were still sitting at his desk obsessing over the baby kicking each time Fin would say something when Cragen walked in.

"Olivia. Look, this is going to be a one time thing. It's beyond simple and nothing more than what you do going to the bathroom when you wake up. I hate having to do this, but you're our only option. Fin, you're going to be her escort. Olivia, you need to go undercover, two days tops. Fin's you're body guard. He'll be with you at all times. Normally I would assign Elliot, but seeing that IAB is still very touchy about you two just working in the same precinct, I'm trusting Fin." Cragen briefed them on their assignment. Olivia was to be the pregnant, rich woman next door to this couple. They "move in" next door to single pregnant women all over Manhattan. After the first day or so next door in these rich houses, they break in and steal almost everything, sometimes raping the women. Fin is going to be silent and never seen outside. Olivia will. The bust will happen in no more than three days. They start now.

Olivia was putting her things by the door when Fin called. He said he'd be there in five minutes. Olivia looked at her watch and decided that that was plenty of time to go to the bathroom and be back in time for Fin to be at her door. She had just started the sink to wash her hands when a knock was at the door.

"Hold on Fin!" Olivia made her way to the door and looked out to see Fin dressed in all black and leaning against her door. Olivia hadn't locked the door so she decided to just start this little operation off with a bang. She quickly turned the door knob, and pulled the door back before Fin could know what was going on. He hit the floor in front of her, scrambling to get up.

"Baby Girl! Not cool! I didn't even hear the door unlock!" Fin said, straightening his clothes as Olivia laughed, shoving a duffel bag at him.

"That's cause I didn't have it locked. You were going to be here soon, so I unlocked it and was waiting. Unfortunately this kid thinks my bladder in a soccer ball." She said between laughs as they made their way to his car. The ride was short, thanks to their playful jokes at each other. Olivia loved having Fin as one of her best friends. He was like her brother in so many ways. They made their way up the stairs in this old Victorian style home. Olivia walked right in and straight into Elliot's arms.

"What?" Olivia was stunned.

"Couldn't let you be out of my site for a while. Had to say goodbye. Cragen is setting up the video feed in every room down here. The second floor has only one window and its double pane glass, and bullet proof. Small and round. Sorry to do this, but that will be you're room. There's a bathroom up there too, as well as one down here where Fin will be. Right beside the stairs is his room. Nobody will go up the stairs without us knowing. We'll be at the precinct keeping an eye on this video. We can be here in ten minutes. I have to go now, but I love you more than anything. You know that. I wouldn't of let you or our baby go into harms way, I feel safe about this." Elliot kissed her deep and passionately as the CSU team and Cragen started to leave.

"I'll see you in a few days." Olivia said. She kissed him again, and when they finally pulled apart, he slowly left, holding on to her hand till the last minute.

It was uneventful the rest of the day. Olivia made herself known outside by decorating the yard a little bit, and painting the mailbox a little, making it feel more like a home. She walked back inside long enough to get a book and some cold water. She sat in a rocking chair outside with her feet up in a rocking stool, reading until the sun went down. Fin was inside doing almost the exact same thing.

Olivia and Fin talked for hours after dark upstairs. She laughed and told him "You know Fin, I feel like a kid sitting here talking to my best friend at a sleep over. Only I'm swollen pregnant, and we have perps wanting to steal everything in this house." They both laughed and finally Olivia gave in and yawned.

"Bed, now. You need all the sleep you can get." Fin said getting up.

"Fine, but I'm taking a shower first. Help me up." Olivia said. Fin helped her up and he decided to go take a shower himself.

The next morning Olivia woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Fin knew what she craved this last month. He's been sent on food errands while Elliot was in the field. Olivia dressed and walked downstairs in her robe just in time to see Fin set the plate on the island. Olivia took a glass and got some milk, peanut butter and syrup along with the plate to the table and started eating, smiling when she saw Fin shake his head and go back to making him a plate.

The day went by normal. Fin sat and was trying to pry the baby names from Olivia, and feeling her kick when the doorbell rang. Olivia smiled and stood, telling Fin to disappear. The doorbell rang again this time a little longer.

"Coming!" Olivia bellowed. She waddled her way to the door and opened it, revealing a woman with a basket, and a man standing with his hand on her lower back. Their smiles gave Olivia Goosebumps.

"May I help you?" Olivia asked. She was thinking they were the perps they were looking for.

"Yes, I'm Ella, and this is my husband Jimmy, we're new next door and we were just noticing you were obviously pregnant and it looks like you like to do crafts. We decided to be good neighbors and make a good first impression. I know it's backwards, but I thought we could become friends. Maybe our husbands could talk." Ella said, she passed over the basket with a bunch of craft supplies.

"Oh! Thank you! You really didn't have to do this. I'm Olivia, and I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I'm not married. Single mother. But I think we could hang out together. It would seem like fun." Olivia said. She sat the basket on the table.

"Oh I'm sorry. Such a lovely lady like you, and with that beautiful belly of yours I jumped to conclusions. We'll see you later though. We need to finish packing. See you around!" The very chipper family left the front porch, holding hand by hand down the yard to the house next door.

"_Meet the neighbors." _Olivia thought. Fin walked out and said the same thing.

This is going to be fast. Should hit tomorrow or the day after.

Olivia and Fin relaxed the rest of the day, Olivia calling Elliot and giving them the heads up. The night went by quietly, Olivia turning in early. Her back was hurting and she needed some sleep.

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of glass breaking. Olivia turned to look at the clock, only to not see anything. The power was out. Olivia grabbed her phone to use as light, only to see that it was dead. She felt her way around, all the way down the stairs. She opened the door to Fin's room, only to see a bright ass huge flashlight lighting up the room, and Fin sitting on the bed, a gun pointed at him.

"Olivia, dear. What in the world are you doing up?" Ella said.

"I heard glass breaking. What is going on?" Olivia said, wincing as a sharp pain went through her back.

"Well, I came in because I saw the front door open, and this man was snoring here. I remembered you saying you were single. I thought he was had broken in." Ella turned when Jimmy came rushing in smiling.

"She's got more stuff than the last people, Ella. Look!" Jimmy stopped short when he saw Olivia.

"Damn it Jimmy! Blew my cover story. Guess we're going to have to kill them. But for now, we need to finish. I can't sand doing a job with the smell of blood in the air. I already took his phone, she doesn't have pockets for hers. Leave them here. Jam the door. Kill them when we're done." Ella said, turning and slamming the door.

Olivia stayed silent, only moving enough to lean against the door, her hands on her belly, eyes closed.

"Liv? Baby girl, you OK? You're looking pale." Fin said, getting up and walking towards her. He only stopped when she held her hand out, palm facing him.

"No, I'm not. Fin, my water just broke." Olivia said, finally looking up, the fear evident in her eyes.

* * *

**_sorry! Cliffhanger! :) R&R people! lol gives me inspiration_**


	2. Another What?

"_**Liv? Baby girl, you OK? You're looking pale." Fin said, getting up and walking towards her. He only stopped when she held her hand out, palm facing him.**_

"_**No, I'm not. Fin, my water just broke." Olivia said, finally looking up, the fear evident in her eyes.**_

"**Son of a Bitch." Olivia said. She was leaning over. The amount of stress and shock is sped up the labor. Her contractions were coming every five minutes, and lasting for a minute. And to be truthful, they were down right painful.**

"**Come on Liv. They can't be that bad, right? At least come and sit down." Fin said. He walked over to her bent over form, one hand on her arm, the other on her belly. He could feel how tight it was, especially compared to yesterday.**

"**Yes, they hurt. I think I'd rather be shot." She said, once the contraction was over with. "Truthfully, after everything I've read, if these contractions don't stop, or at least slow down, you're ass is delivering this kid in the next hour or so." Olivia finally sat down, leaning her head back, putting the weight on her arm behind her back on the bed.**

"**Ok yeah I'm sorry. I'd help but- wait me?" Fin finally comprehended the last part of that. "Why me?"**

"**Oh yeah. How about you ask ever so nicely, to the people who are trying to kill us to let us go so we can go to the hospital. Oh and by the way, we both are cops." Olivia said. "You've been trained, just like me, on how to deliver a kid. Now its going to be me you get to test out those skills." Olivia said, but silencing everything with a moan, and putting her hand on the side of her stomach.**

**Fin rushed over and grabbed her other hand. "Ok! OK! Just breathe Olivia. That one took less time. Apparently you're kid is ready to be born. Damn girl! That must hurt! I can't feel my fingers Olivia!" Fin said, squirming as her grip increased, a small scream coming from her. The pain finally subsided, and she breathed, releasing Fin's hand.**

"**Fin, she's coming. Now. Run into that bathroom, get towels, a robe, some hot water, scissors, and something like a shoelace. NOW!" Olivia shoved him away, also telling him to give her the robe first before he finds everything else. She had to get changed. This was happening, and she was so scared. She wanted Elliot there, but she suspected that they didn't even know that the power was down.**

**Olivia sat back on the bed, against the wall, trying not to start pushing. She breathed through her next contraction, trying not to scream. Fin came back in and out rushing around, putting stuff on the bed beside her. **

"**Fin! Damn it! I need some help!" Olivia said through gritted teeth. She was sweating, and in extreme pain. Both her and Elliot agreed that she could get some pain medication in the hospital. Guess that's not happening.**

"**What's going on in there?" Ella said knocking on the door.**

"**I'm sitting in extreme pain and I'm shoving something about the size of a football out of me! What the hell do you think is happening!" Olivia screamed through the door, causing Fin to flinch from where he stood arranging the things on the bed.**

"**Well, I guess you guys are fine for now. Have fun!" Ella hit the door, then left, Olivia screams filling the house.**

"**SON OF A BITCH! I'm never having kids again!" Olivia yelled through her next contraction. They were right on top of each other, and she was having the enormous pressure that happens right before you push.**

"**Olivia! I see hair! Stop trying not to push and push! She's almost here!" Fin said from the foot of the bed. Olivia took his advice, and pushed, screaming through it. **

"**Head's almost out! Next contraction, do it again!" Fin said. He was laying towels out, getting ready. He had already washed his hands, and was starting to gently pull a little on the baby's head. "Push Olivia!" Fin yelled again. He was amazed that he's able to stand delivering his best friend's baby. It was amazing. He was never there for his son's birth, or well his life. Now he was helping bring in this new baby girl.**

"**Ok! Head is out! Breathe for a second Olivia! I found a suction thing in the bathroom, let me clear her airway." Fin said. He barely got her airway clear when he noticed that her shoulders were already almost out. "Push again Olivia! It's almost over!" Fin helped with the rest of the birth, clearing the airway again, and rubbing the girl when she came out. He felt a rush of air coming from him and Olivia when she let out a high pitch shrill. Fin placed the screaming baby on Olivia's stomach, tying off the chord, and cutting it.**

**Olivia was crying by the time Fin came up by her, smiling like a fool. It only took him a few seconds to get there.**

"**Thank you so much Fin. God, that's the most painful thing I've ever had to-" Olivia was cut off by another sharp pain. It felt like another contraction.**

"**Olivia? Are you ok? What's wrong." Fin said. He took the baby from her and set her on another part of the king size bed.**

"**I think there's another baby!" Olivia said, grabbing Fin's hand as another pain ripped through her.**

"**Let me check Olivia!" Fin said, slowly letting Olivia let go of his hand. Fin got down there, and noticed that yes, there was another dark head of hair emerging.**

"**Olivia! You're right! I see hair! You got another baby! We got to do this again! Push!" Fin said. Olivia was just starting to push, a scream erupting through the push when they heard a commotion in the hallway. Olivia tried to listen, but only caught the words "Freeze" She starting thinking but was cut off by more pain, and having to push again. This baby was more stubborn. She finally breathed, then connected the dots. Freeze being yelled usually meant police.**

"**God, HELP ME!" She screamed, and pushed again.**

"**Olivia! Where are you! What's going on?" Fin heard Elliot yelling from the hallway.**

"**Get in here Elliot! You're wife's in labor! She needs you! Get a bus!" Fin yelled down the hallway. It was followed by another scream from Olivia. This baby was coming, just very slowly. "It's alright Olivia! Do it again! Push!" Fin coaxed Olivia. As she was pushing the door burst open, revealing a shaking Elliot, followed by Cragen and Munch.**

"**Baby I'm here!" Elliot rushed forward, but was stopped by the still crying baby on the bed. He picked up his daughter, smiling, but was cut off by another scream from Olivia.**

**Cragen and Munch stood over by Olivia, shocked at what they were seeing. Elliot turned and handed the baby to Cragen, getting a bigger wide eye-d look. He accepted as Elliot jumped onto the bed, to sit behind Olivia, being there for support and giving her something to push against.**

"**You're never touching me again!" She screamed at him, but still leaned back into his embrace. Munch walked forward and grabbed her hand, helping Fin with the coaxing. Olivia screamed and pushed again, relieved when Fin finally said that the head was out. **

**Olivia leaned back, exhausted, shaking her head.**

"**Come on Olivia! Another big push!" Everybody told her.**

"**I can't. I can't. I'm to tired." She whispered.**

"**Come on Liv, for our other child! Let that blessing finish being born. It's almost out!" Elliot coaxed, kissing her forehead. She tensed up as another contraction hit, and she pushed with everything she had, screaming.**

"**That's it! Good girl! Come on Liv! Keep it going! One shoulder is out! Now the other! It's out!" Fin announced from his spot. He repeated the same things as before laying that baby on her stomach and cutting the chord. **

"**It's a boy." Elliot whispered, helping Olivia rub him. He let out a sharp scream to match his sisters.**

"**PARAMEDICS! ANYBODY HERE?" A voice sounded through the house. A chorus of in here followed. Olivia was loaded up, the babies going to be checked out with her.**

**Olivia was sitting in her hospital bed, a blue bundle feeding, while Elliot held the pink. He just finished feeding when there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal the whole gang, Casey and Alex included.**

"**Oh Liv! They're adorable! What are their names?" Casey and Alex asked. Elliot smiled and nodded at her.**

"**This is our little boy, Daniel Christopher Stabler, and that little pink bundle over there in Lillie Vanessa Stabler. And I wanted to know, Fin, will you be their Godfather, Don, be the grandfather, Uncle Munchie, and Aunt Casey and Alex can you be the godmother?" Olivia asked in a pleading voice.**

"**Well Yes!" They all answered. Olivia and Elliot laughed.**

**0-0-0**

"**MOMMY!" A shrill little voice rang through the house. Four year old Lillie came running into the living room, followed by her brother and her daddy. She ran and jumped on the couch and tried to hide behind her mom. "They're going to get me!" She whispered as Elliot stood there with Daniel now in his arms.**

"**Who? Us?" Elliot looked at Daniel and smiled. "Never!" They both said laughing, and walking off.**

"**They're gone baby. You can come out of hiding." Olivia said down to her daughter.**

"**Thank you mommy!" Lillie said reaching up quickly giving her mom a big hug.**

"**Careful baby! Watch mommy's tummy." Olivia said, rubbing her 9 month pregnant belly. It was a little girl, and it was only one. She was sure of it.**

"**I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry sissie!" Lillie said. She kissed Olivia's belly and stood up squealing when she saw somebody standing there.**

"**Uncle Fin!" Lillie yelled, running up to him.**

"**Hey! It's my little Tater Tot!" Fin said, picking his niece up. He sat down next to Olivia. Noticing her scrunched up face. "Is it time?" he asked, feeling the tightness of her belly.**

"**Yeah. Elliot said we're going to wait till my water breaks. That's why I'm just relaxing. I don't need this labor to go by that fast." Olivia said, grimcing as another contraction hit, interrupting what else she was going to say.**

"**I'm going to go get Elliot. I'm not delivering this kid too Olivia!" Fin said as he ran out to get Elliot.**

**Olivia smiled as she stood up. She would always be grateful for what Fin did. Elliot rushed in and smiled seeing her standing. He walked up and kissed her, but releasing when she sucked in with the next contraction. When it quit she kissed him again, only to be interrupted by Daniel and Lillie yelling for them, and another contraction.**

"**You know, our kids have the WORST TIMING!" Olivia said, as they got ready for the new addition to their house.**


End file.
